Beach Clams
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Beavis/Daria LEMON. AU. Daria is feeling horny on the beach, thankfully her boyfriend Beavis is there to help her get relief.


**Beach Clams **

**Rated M for sexual contents **

**AU: All the characters in this story is between 17-18 years old. Daria never left Highland and she has been dating Beavis for some time now. **

Daria walked out on the porch of Cassandra's summerhouse, dressed in nothing but her deep blue bathing suit and green flip-flops. The sun had just risen over the sandy beach next to the summerhouse.

The house belonged to Cassandra's family and the low-voiced girl had invited Daria, Beavis, Butt-head and Stewart to live there with her for a few days during the summer break.

Daria looked out at the ocean when her eyes caught the human form of Beavis squatting down in the sand, his hands playing with some clamshells he had recently found. He wore nothing but his sky blue swim trunks. Like her he must have fallen asleep in his beachwear she reasoned, although their dressing habits had been somewhat synchronized ever since they started dating.

"_This must be his natural habitat" _she thought half-jokingly. His skin tone was almost identical to the color of the sand. A golden shade of ecru kissed by the early sunlight. Daria licked her lips and started walking towards him.

Beavis heard her footsteps and turned his head, smiling welcoming. Since her growth spurt Daria had a wonderful sway in her steps whenever she didn't wore her boots which he found incredible seductive.

"Hehe, morning, heh."

"Morning. What are you doing up so early? Trying to catch the early bird?" The bookworm asked dryly.

"You're the only bird I want to catch." He retorted.

Daria struggled to keep down a chuckle. "The eighties called, they want their pick-up line back."

Beavis giggled. "Tell them I keep it."

Daria sat down next to him in the sand and placed a hand on his back causing the blond boy to fall to his bum, spreading his legs that ripped into the sand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss which he gratefully returned.

Daria broke the kiss but still kept his arms around him. "So, why up so early?"

"Uh, too hot to sleep. What about you?" He asked.

Daria released her grip of him. "Never slept well in new environments." Beavis raised a confused at her. "It means places." Daria clarified.

"Yah, well you didn't sleep much the first time you slept over at my house. Heheh." Beavis exclaimed.

Daria chuckled. "No, no I didn't."

A time when none of them talked went by as they just studied each other's features. Beavis had really grown during the last couple of years. He was still rather skinny but he had gotten taller (Daria just reached up to the croak of his neck) and his shoulders had gotten broader and more erect. His eyebrows had gotten thicker and shaggier, which made him look even more at home on the beach. To Daria Beavis had a very beautiful skin tone but what was really sexy about him, what _REALLY_ sat her hormones ablaze was all his scars.

He had one running from his lip to his chin. One stitch work on his chest and several others on his back, sides and heels. Even though she couldn't see it Daria knew that he had one scar cutting thru his thigh. She didn't know why she found his scars so erotic, they somehow made him look so…organic.

She licked her lips. "You know Beavis, you're pretty sexy," a chuckle escaped her throat, "whenever you're not picking your nose or making poop-jokes."

"Really, thanks, heheh. You are sexy too." The idiot savant said. His eyes strolled her body, chest to toes. He was somewhat annoyed that she wore a swimsuit instead of a bikini. The swimsuit, although it fit tightly around her it prevented him from seeing all the details he wanted. Then again, furtiveness had its allure as well.

"Yep, so…hot." Daria stretched her arms up and laid down on her back. She slid her hand under the tank suite's leg hole and dug her two longest fingers into her twat, rotating her hand underneath the fabric. She started moaning and hissing in pleasure as her face and chest peaked at the sky.

Beavis stared infatuated at the scene she was making. "Eh, what are you doing?"

Daria smiled inbetween her moaning. "Don't you have a name for it idiot? Like flushing the dolphin or something?"

Beavis didn't answer. He stood up but never broke his gazing. He pulled down his swim trunks that pooled on the sand around his legs. He started to frenetically stroke his member.

Daria tilted her head at Beavis. She smirked playfully. "That thing has never been sufficient enough." She stated flatly.

"Is that why you are begging for it, heheh?" He joked.

Daria and Beavis continued masturbating for another minute. Daria sat up. "Is it okay if I handle that for a while?"

Most people would think that a horn-dog like Beavis would jump on the opportunity to have his penis handled by a hot girl like Daria but the cynic had learned since long that Beavis was very nervous about being touched, especially when it came to his back and his nether regions so Daria asked him first.

"Yeah." Beavis said hesitantly.

Her left hand grabbed the base of his member and started stroking it in slow motions but eventually accelerated her tempo. She then opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his penis. She motioned her head back and forth, sucking his member from base to tip. Beavis purred in pleasure. He tilted his head backwards and moaned in overwhelming pleasure. While sucking his dick she slapped the side of his thigh. Instinctively Beavis moved to stand in front of her. With one leg now on either side of her body, Daria continued her work. She then looked up with a smile at her lover that looked back at her.

"Come down here." She ordered and Beavis obeyed. He sat down on top of her. Daria discarded her glasses and placed them gently on the ground an arm's length away before placing one arm behind his head and powerfully crashed her lips against his. Beavis pressed back. Their tongs interjected and started struggling for positions. Daria laid back on the sand and Beavis followed, not breaking the kiss for a second.

Beavis naked body now laid on top of hers still dressed one, which was exactly what Daria had wanted. She erected her knees, locking him in place and started squirming her body underneath him. She loved the felling of her body stroking up against his and this also helped groom his cock. She released her arms from Beavis but their tong-match continued unaffected.

Daria did not like overpowering her lover nor did she like being dominated by him. She was a cunning manipulator that knew what to do to get what she wanted from her coitus. Beavis was instinctual, ferocious and thoughtless, perfect for a puppet-master like Daria.

Daria separated her mouth from his but Beavis continued kissing her cheek. His mind driven into a frenzy. He continued placing openmouthed kisses down her neck as she moaned lovely. She sat up and Beavis stopped his mouth-work for a few seconds. The brunette pulled one of her sleeveband down to her elbow and Beavis got the idea. He helped her arms out of the tank suit before hooking his fingertips under its sides and pulled it down to her abdomen, revealing her chubby c-cup tits.

As the cynical bookworm's body had grown during the years so had her breasts, so much so that they now could rival those of Kimberly (the blond queen-bee of their school) but because of her baggy clothes few people had noticed.

After she laid back down again, the blond grabbed her tits and pressed them up to stabilize them and started doing the one thing Beavis was best at, titty-sucking. Beavis was a less than an average kisser but he was an expert at applying his mouth to any other part of the female body.

He took in a mouthful of her left breast and lifted it up, making Daria sigh pleased. He let it go before wrapping his lips around her nipple and started sucking, his lower teethes gently scratching it. As his tong circled the nipple's tip his hand randomly knead her other boob. Daria's body started squirming more violently and her moans become lauder. Once her nipple had harden into a pebble Beavis took mouth of it. His tong started treading over the rest of the breast, moistening it until it glisten in the sun. He moved over to her right breast, repeating the process with one added bonus. Once he was done with the nipple he pushed the breast up towards Daria's face, offering her to lick it. She was puzzled at first but once she understood what Beavis wanted she licked it and Beavis then licked the same area as she did, almost like an indirect kiss.

"Take my pussy Beavis." Daria said sternly.

Beavis heard but it took his obsessed mind a while to process what she said. He grabbed her swimsuit and pulled it down to her crotch, the fabric above it had been tainted dark from her cum and then down ankles. Daria kicked the tank suit off along with her flip-flops.

Beavis placed his mouth over her clit and started licking her labia and clitoris, his tong moving so fast that it was a blur. Daria's gasps became lauder and lauder. Beavis then pierced her vagina under his chin with his two longest fingers. Beavis started digging, twisting and probbing into her causing bodily fluids stream out of Daria's flower hole, muddying the sand under her.

Daria started screaming from the strange mixture of pain and pleasure. "Oh god! Ooh fuck!" She wriggled her hips and Beavis went deeper into her. Once Daria calmed down a bit Beavis thoroughly licked up all cum around her vagina. He then sat still on his knees, allowing both of them to catch their breath for a few seconds. Daria gave Beavis elbow a light squeeze and he moved closer to her. She took his penis in her hand once again. At this point Beavis was too far into the "zone" to say anything against it. She gently stroked it with her fingers. While she did that the two lovers locked lips again and Daria spread her legs wide. She knew that his penis had reached its maximum and she was ready to take receive his gift.

"Now Beavis." She commanded.

As Beavis positioned himself on top of her Daria got a good look at his eyes. Even if Beavis range of facial expressions was as limited as her own she could clearly see a hint of determination and care in his eyes in the middle of all total hornyness.

Beavis laid down on top of his girlfriend with his straight legs between protruding from between her legs. He used his elbows to keep his upper body up. With some help from his hand his cock pierced into her. He thrust his pelvis in deep slow motions and Daria made low feminine gasps but he soon accelerated his thrusting and her gasps became screams.

Daria raised her legs and locked them around his waist. She knew that due to Beavis poor upper body strength this would be over soon and she wanted to get the most out of it. His pelvis fitted perfectly in-between her legs.

Beavis started to get tired, he breathed in pants. Daria's already tight walls closed themselves around his cock. Beavis finally come. His dick violently released blows of sperm into her. Daria could feel herself getting filled up and sighed in relief.

Beavis didn't even wait to unload his last squirt before collapsing on top of his girlfriend. He was out of breath, out of energy and his mind was pretty much lost in a sea of hormones.

Daria felt a certain amount of pride at the moment. Things had turned out just as she wanted and she felt incredible satisfied with what she managed to get out of her boyfriend. Once the idea of having sex with him nauseated her but now the happiest moments in her life was the ones she spent with him.

She stroked her fingers thru his hair. "Good Beavis, good Beavis." She spoke softly. "Now, can you get of me?"

"Hu?" Beavis snapped back from his semi-unconscious state. "Oh, sorry about that." He said and rolled of her.

The two laid next to each other in the sand for a while. Their sweaty sticky bodies catching grains of sand. Beavis slid his hand under her head to give her some comfort. "Daria, I love you." He said.

"You would love any girls that gets your rocks off." Daria stated in her normal monotone tone. She stood up and started putting on her tank suit again.

Beavis sat up. "Yeah…but you know what I mean."

She turned to him with a smile. "I know and for the record I love you too."

Beavis raised a confused eyebrow. "Who is Record?"

Daria chuckled a bit. "It's you moron."

"O."

"Come on we need to shower. You look like Sandman and I feel like I am carrying half the beach on my back." Daria said and started walking towards the house.

"Why don't we use the outdoor shower?" Beavis asked which caused Daria to stop in her tracks. She turned around with an arched eye-brow.

"You're joking right?"

Beavis stood up and took on his bathing trunks before running off towards the shower. Daria followed. The outdoor shower was little more than a curved water pipe over a flat cement block. He swerved a lever and crystal clear water came out of the pipe. There wasn't much spark in the primitive shower, the water just poured down on top of Beavis. He turned in place so the water would cover all of his body.

"I am not getting under that thing." Daria protested.

"Why not?" He asked puzzled.

"Because that water is colder than ice. I tested it." She replied.

Beavis dumb-ass smile turned mischievous. Fast like the flash he grabbed Daria's wrist and pulled her under the water stream. It was as cold as she described.

"Iiiiiiiii." She shrieked as the water landed on her. She tried to get away but Beavis held her put by her shoulders. Once the water stopped Daria was both clean and _shivering. _"Beavis, you are such a jerk."

Beavis smiled warmly at her. She looked up at him and returned the smile before two kissed passionately.

**Author's Note:**

**I actually had to research swimsuits for this. Swimsuits, for fuck sake! So I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I wanted to write a smutty story with Daria &amp; Beavis ever since I was asked to write it (and have been asked since ;). The problem was that there was so many ways sex between these two could go down and none of them seemed very interesting. The most obvious was of course to have Daria be the dominant one since Beavis is usually so submissive to Butt-head but what would be fun about that. I decided the best way to go about it was to translate their usual banter into a sexual action. I also wanted to set in on a beach, making a bit exotic. In the original draft Butt-head, Cassandra &amp; Stewart was supposed to be in it at the end (which is why they were mentioned) but in the end I decided to cut them out. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
